


Big Shot

by ThriceDeceased (JMDaniels)



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Impact Play, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Smut, sub!Maxwell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMDaniels/pseuds/ThriceDeceased
Summary: Maxwell has a telling slip-up when he gets into a heated discussion with Beth. She takes full advantage of it.
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. The Slip-Up

“I understand that you think you’re on top of the world, now, Ms. Lancaster. That you’ve got this all figured out.” Maxwell stood up, palms flat on his desk. “But this is my world. I was born and bred for it. You will not take it from me. Try as you might, Mommy, but I always come out on top. You’ll hardly be a footnote in the history of this business and no one will even give you a second thought.” He took a deep, shaky breath, making a small attempt to regain some of his composure.

But she was fixing him with a sharp smile, a vicious sort of delight glinting in her eyes.

“What?” he snarled. “What is it?”

She shrugged, that glint brightening. “Nothing. Just seems you’ve been thinking about me enough to make up for this lack of impact you’re predicting.”

His hands curled into fists as he straightened slowly, outraged. “Excuse me?”

She strode forward and sat delicately on the front of his desk, hands folded lightly in her lap as she studied him. “I had no idea you’d be so fascinating, Maxwell. Here I was thinking you were no more than a used car salesman with a bloated ego.”

He seethed as he leaned forward over his desk once again, teeth bared at her. “How dare you? You will call me ‘Mr. Lord’ and nothing else. I will not have you insult me in my own office, _Bethany._ ”

She grinned. “How many times?”

He was almost shaking with rage. “I don’t know what you mean.”

She scooted further onto his desk, placing one palm in the space between his. Of course, he didn’t back down.

Beth grasped his tie with her free hand, pulling him forward until he lost his balance, her lips right next to his ear.

“Tell Mommy how many times you’ve gotten off while thinking about her, Maxwell.”

He pulled back violently, nearly falling back into his chair. His eyes were wild as she just smiled at him and slid off of his desk.

“You little—”

“Uh-uh,” she said, holding up a finger. “There’s no need to be crude. I don’t have the patience for brats today, sweetie.”

He was almost panting now, feeling a twist in his stomach as she walked around his desk toward him. “Ms. Lancaster,” he warned, voice faltering.

Beth tilted her chin up when she got within reach, leaning against the edge of his desk. “Sit down,” she said calmly.

He stood, staring at her, expression caught between anger and dismay.

A single eyebrow lifted. “Maxwell, I told you to do something. You don’t want to make Mommy upset, do you?”

He gritted his teeth and slowly sank down into his chair, his rings glinting as he gripped the armrests tight.

“Good boy,” she said, straightening back up. She closed the distance between them, taking hold of his necktie again. “You never answered me, sweetheart. How many times? I know how you like to keep track of things, so you must have some idea, hm?”

“Five,” he ground out, glaring up at her.

She stood back, bringing a hand up to her chest. “Only five? I must say, I’m disappointed.” She waved that hand dismissively as she released a sigh. “We’ll just have to see what we can do about that.”

His cock stiffened further. Fuck, he was already half hard after the first time she’d called herself Mommy. His suit felt like it was constricting him all over, making it difficult to draw in a full breath as he watched her.

”I’ll even give you a little help, Maxwell,” she said, bending slightly as she stood over him, her fingers making quick work of his tie before moving down to the buttons of his waistcoat.

He could see straight down her blouse and he knew she was doing it on purpose. It was a monumental feat not to sit forward and just bury his face in her tits.

Beth smoothed a hand down the front of his dress shirt, his waistcoat open and tie discarded on the desk behind her. She then went up and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt. “Mommy doesn’t like you always hiding behind these big suits, sweetie.” She trailed a finger down further until she was tracing his belt buckle. “Should I take this off, too?”

His breath hitched and he gave a small nod.

She leaned in, tilting her head. “What was that?”

He swallowed hard. “Yes.”

The slap shocked him, stinging his left cheek and setting fire to his blood.

“Try again, sweetie,” she said, smile warm and voice cool.

He licked his lips, his breathing harsh as he met her eyes again. He squeezed his hands tighter around the armrests. “Yes, Mommy,” he said, the words clipped.

She gently patted the cheek she had slapped. “Good boy.”

His cock throbbed as he watched her unbuckle his belt and slide it off. She let it drop to the floor next to his chair with a muffled clank.

She rested each of her hands high on his thighs, making him choke back a sudden moan, and leaned in so close that they were nose to nose.

“Mommy wants to see your cock, Maxwell. But you have to be tied up first, understand?”

Her hands squeezed and he actually let out a low moan.

She smiled, letting her nose brush his. “You like that, baby?”

“Yes,” he said, voice rough. “Yes, Mommy.”

“I’m going to tie you up, Maxwell.”

Tremors were starting to run through him. “Please, Mommy. Please tie me up.”

She caressed his jaw with the back of her hand as she pulled away. “Such a sweet boy.”

He was practically vibrating while she gathered his tie from the desk and picked up his belt. She secured his wrists to the armrests, tugging the bonds to ensure that they held.

She splayed a hand on his exposed chest and he shuddered. “So responsive now, aren’t you? You just needed Mommy to take care of you, sweetie.”

He nodded eagerly, fists clenching and unclenching. “Yes, Mommy. Please.”

A soft smile. “And now you want Mommy to see your hard cock, don’t you, baby?” she asked, sliding her fingers up into his hair.

“Fuck yes, please! Please, Mommy!”

“Alright, sweetie, let me help you,” she said, reaching down to unbutton and unzip his trousers.

He groaned when she pulled the waistband of his underwear down, finally freeing his aching cock.

She bit her lip as she leaned close to his face again, nose ghosting over his cheek as he panted.

“You’re Mommy’s big boy, aren’t you?” she asked softly against his ear. “That big cock is all for me.”

“Yes, Mommy,” he gasped. “It’s all for you.”

She pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “My sweet boy,” she whispered.

He whimpered softly.

She straightened suddenly, face completely neutral as she checked her watch. “This has been a very enlightening visit, Mr. Lord, but I’m afraid I have other engagements before lunch.”

His dazed eyes widened and he tugged weakly at his restraints. “I—You— _What_ —?”

She waved a hand as she walked to the other side of his desk and picked her purse up from one of the visitor’s chairs. “Oh, I’d be happy to continue this some other time, but for now, I’d like to make it to my next appointment.”

She paused a moment to take him in. He was utterly debauched, shirt and pants undone, face and chest stained pink, hair a ruffled mess, and tied to his own desk chair with his stiff cock out.

She gestured to him as she moved to the door, a small smile pulling at her lips. “I’m assuming you can take care of this. After all, you always come out on top.”

He spluttered, face going red as he tried in vain to free his wrists.

“I’ll be seeing you, Maxwell,” she said with a hum. And with that, she was out the door.


	2. Reconnecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened in his office, Maxwell finally reaches out to Beth for a followup. Things get pretty intense.

Maxwell knocked at the front door, looking down at his watch to make sure it was exactly eight o’clock.

There was a brief pause before the door swung open, revealing a blonde woman in a dark satin robe, stockings, and heels.

He gave her a smooth grin. “Ms. Lancaster. Or is it Madame Minx?”

Beth pursed her lips, eyes trailing down and back up his frame. “Took you long enough,” she said, turning away and walking back inside, leaving the door hanging open for him.

His jaw clenched as he stepped inside, trying to ignore the immediate wave of anger at her utter dismissal of him. He eased the door shut behind him and followed her retreating figure.

“I’m on time, I can assure you of that,” he snapped.

She stopped at a door, raising an eyebrow at him. “I wasn’t talking about tonight, Maxwell.”

He instinctively tensed, nostrils flaring. “What exactly are you referring to, if not tonight?”

Her slow smile was positively feline. “I meant the amount of time you made me wait while you finally grew the balls to come seek me out after that morning in your office. I was beginning to worry about you.”

His hands balled into fists as she pulled the door open and gestured for him to enter. He held her gaze, glaring while he walked into the dim room.

He turned to take in the space as she shut the door behind them.

The room was a deep purple, the floor covered in what seemed like a dense foam material. 

There was a large bed outfitted with rings all along the headboard and footboard, as well as a sturdy, barred canopy that almost reached the ceiling. Various forms of what seemed like seating furniture were spread out within the space, each with its own set of attachments. A massive X was up against one wall. There was a section of wall that was mounted with different tools, from spreader bars to floggers to canes. The most ordinary things in the room was a set of cabinets and the small clothes hamper beside them.

Maxwell’s mouth went a little dry as his eyes roamed over everything. “How do we begin this?”

Beth loosened the tie on her robe, which he now realized matched the walls perfectly. “When we enter this room, you can assume that the scene is beginning. I expect you to undress fully and fold or hang your clothes before putting them in the armoire. We agreed that the safeword is ‘zebra’.” 

He turned on her. “You want me naked before we’ve even done anything?” he asked, exasperated.

“I do.” She slipped the robe off and hung it on a small hook by the armoire. She faced him in a black lace bustier, silk panties and a garter belt that held up her stockings. “Will that be an issue, Maxwell?”

He let his gaze wander all over her, his breath coming a little quicker. “I’d rather start things off where we left them last time.”

She took a moment to consider him. “Very well. But only this once, since it’s our first real scene. If you want to keep doing this, you’ll follow my rules.”

“Of course, Madame Minx,” he said, a sly grin on his face.

“That’s five,” she told him, strolling over to grab his tie. She tugged him toward the wall of tools.

“Five what?” he growled, almost losing his footing at a sudden yank.

She looked over her selection. “Five spanks,” she said simply, pulling down a set of stiff leather cuffs and leading him over to a seat.

His eyes widened. “You plan to spank me? For what?”

She pulled him around so that he was in front of her, face to face, his tie still wrapped up in her fist. “For refusing to address your Mommy properly. Now sit,” she commanded, giving him a rough shove.

He caught himself on the chair behind him, scowling at her. “Fucking bitch.”

Her brows lifted. “We’ll call that ten more.”

“You can’t just—”

“Sit,” she snapped, her tone shifting from neutral to pure authority.

His ass hit the seat so suddenly that it shocked him.

A slow smile. “Better.”

The chair had a back but no arms. He wasn’t sure if that meant his hands would be free this time around, or if those cuffs would come into play.

He got his answer when she held out a hand, gesturing for him to hold his up.

“These may ruin your sleeves,” she warned flatly.

“I don’t care.”

Beth nodded, taking his left hand and quickly tightening the cuff around his wrist before doing the same to his right. She brought each of his hands down to hang at his sides and hooked the cuffs into small loops that adorned either side of it, making him unable to lift his hands from his sides so they just hung awkwardly while he sat.

She crouched in front of him and fastened a strap around each ankle, before moving up and fastening two more around his upper calves.

Once she was done, she stood up and surveyed her work. “Lift your arms,” she said.

He pulled at the cuffs, but they held fast.

“Close your legs.”

He looked down at them as his thighs flexed, the straps digging into him. They didn’t budge.

She grinned in satisfaction. “Perfect.” Taking a step closer, she grasped his tie and pulled him forward as she bent at the waist. “You’ve been very naughty this evening, Maxwell. You know Mommy doesn’t like naughty boys. Are you going to be good now, sweetie?”

He scoffed, but his nerves were on edge. “Is this really—”

She slapped him hard across the face, enough to leave him dazed for a moment as she took hold of his chin. “Are you going to be good for Mommy, Maxwell? Or does she need to spank you five more times for backtalk?”

His cock jumped in his pants as his vision slowly refocused. He blinked up at her and nodded.

Another hard slap, this time on his other cheek and he felt his eyes sting.

“You need to use your words. Will you be good, or will Mommy need to add to your spanking?” she asked, her hold on his chin tightening.

He was painfully erect. “I’ll be good, Mommy,” he groaned.

She gently cupped one of his reddening cheeks. “That’s good. Mommy just wants to take care of her sweet boy.”

He stared at her face with hooded eyes as she carefully slipped his necktie from the collar of his shirt. She really was something to behold, an undeniable gleam of authority in her hazel eyes, the set of her plush lips making them seem always on the verge of a biting smile or a disapproving sneer. Her hair, left loose to frame her face and flow down around her neck and shoulders, was the sort of sun-warmed blonde that was near impossible to replicate, even with help from the best colorist.

He was vaguely aware of her fingers working their way down the buttons of his waistcoat.

Her perfume was something subtle but fiery, leaving him feeling like he’d just downed a glass of strong scotch that only hit when he swallowed.  
Cool fingertips on his bare chest made him look down.

She’d unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt. His dress shirt was untucked and spread open wide.

Maxwell became aware of a low sound, only to realize that it was his own moan as she dragged her fingers over his bare skin.

“You like that, sweetie?” she cooed.

He leaned his head back, breath hitching slightly. “Yes, Mommy.”

Beth’s mouth curved into a smooth smile and she dropped her hands down to his belt.

He tried to shift his hips closer to her, the awkward set of his arms and the restraints around his legs working against him. “Please, Mommy,” he groaned.

The sound of leather sliding free of his trousers made heat travel to both his face and crotch.

“What do you need, baby?” she asked, slowly pulling down the zipper of his fly.

“You, Mommy.” He licked his lips, chest heaving. “Please touch me. Touch me, Mommy.”

Her soft, lilting laugh made a shiver run down his spine. “I will, sweetie. Mommy’s gonna have her hands all over you.” She hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxer briefs, dragging it down to reveal his cock, precum already forming a bead at the tip.

“Don’t leave me again, Mommy,” he whined softly. “Please stay.”

She wound her fingers into his hair, bringing her lips to his jaw and nipping lightly. “I’m not going anywhere until I’m done with you, sweetie.” One hand slid up his thigh, coming agonizingly close to his weeping cock. “Mommy is gonna take such good care of you. Gonna make you feel so good, baby.”

He moaned, squirming in his seat as she slowly rose back up in front of him, her hands leaving him. He watched her return to the wall of tools and toys, his lips parted and eyes wide with anticipation.

She pulled down another set of leather cuffs, as well as a riding crop.

“Yes, Mommy,” he said, trying to straighten up at the sight of the riding crop, “yes, please!”

Giving him a small smile, she set the crop and cuffs down on a bench. “Oh, Maxwell. You’ll have to get out of that suit before we can play with all of this. You want to feel it, don’t you?”

He nodded enthusiastically. “Please, Mommy.”

Beth strode back to him, a hand sliding up into his hair as she bent to press a slow, soft kiss to his cheek. “You’re my good boy,” she whispered. “I’m gonna take these cuffs off of you for a bit so I can help you out of these clothes. Then, we’re gonna go over to that big cross for a while.” Her lips brushed over his ear before she nipped his earlobe. “After that, Mommy’s taking you to the bed.”

Eyes sliding closed, he let out a moan. His thighs tensed and his cock throbbed hard at the thought of what she might do to him.

She freed him of his restraints quickly, getting his dress shoes and socks out of the way as well, and pulled him up to his feet. He swayed slightly, dazed eyes following her as she moved around him. She guided his suit jacket, waistcoat, and shirt off all together, the fabric landing in a rumpled pile behind him.

She grasped his trousers by their waistband and dragged them down his legs, quickly followed by his underwear.

“I would normally punish you for letting your clothes be ruined like this, Maxwell. I want you to remember that. Mommy wants you looking presentable after we play.” She delicately brushed a strand of hair from his forehead. “But this is a special occasion, hm?”

He blinked slowly at her, gaze lowering to her mouth for a moment. “Yes, Mommy,” he murmured.

Taking a step back, she smiled at him and gathered up the first set of cuffs.

He held his hands out eagerly as she returned to him, a thrill running through him as she tightened them around his wrists once again.

The second set of cuffs came next and were secured around his ankles.

She knelt down to put them on him and his breath caught when she looked up at him. Her grin was deliciously cruel as she gripped his thighs and slowly stood. The head of his cock caught the front of her bustier, just between her breasts, and he let out a gasp that turned into a high keen when it continued to drag all the way down her front until she was standing before him.

“So sensitive,” she said, a finger tracing his jaw as she gave a wicked smirk. “Go stand with your back against the cross, sweetie.”

He did as she said, feeling so much more vulnerable now that he was completely naked in front of her. Embarrassment burned up his neck and face as he stood in front of the big X, fists clenching and unclenching as he resisted the urge to touch himself.

She lifted his hands up and spread them, clasping the cuffs onto the X. Spreading his legs open as well, she secured them in place and picked up the riding crop.

When she stood there for a moment, just observing him, twirling the crop in her grip, he felt something in him twist.

She held the crop out, tracing it across his collarbones and making him tense.

“You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Maxwell?” she asked, head tilted.

He nodded, trying to shift his stance as the crop brushed down his chest. “Yes, Mommy.”

“You want to make Mommy happy?”

The crop slid down his outer thigh.

“Always, Mommy.” He pulled at the cuffs around his wrists. “Please touch me,” he whined.

The crop snapped high on his inner thigh and he let out a hiss. It didn’t hurt much, but it woke his nerves.

“Patience, baby. Mommy said she’s gonna take care of you, and this is part of it,” she assured, smoothing the leather over the spot she’d hit.

The leather struck his other thigh before she pressed it teasingly against his balls, drawing a strangled moan out of him as his body strained. She watched a drop of precum slide slowly from the head of his cock while she pulled the crop away from him.

She brought the leather up to one of his wrists and brushed it down his forearm to his elbow, not putting any pressure behind it. Dragging it from his elbow to his underarm, she placed a quick smack to the inside of his upper arm, making him jolt and bringing a smile to her face.

His muscles jumped and twitched as the leather delicately glided down his side. He bit his lip, hand curling into a fist at the overwhelming sensitivity. When the crop left again only to appear at his other wrist to begin the process on the other side of his body, he couldn’t hold in his whimper.

She worked him over slowly, snapping the crop against his skin until his whole body was buzzing with overstimulation. He was a live wire.

She pressed the leather under his chin and stepped close enough for him to feel the warmth of her body. “Are you ready to be taken to bed, Maxwell? Are you ready for Mommy to use you?”

Eager eyes stinging with the threat of tears, he nodded.

He flinched as she suddenly spat in his face, his eyes going wide.

“I need to hear you,” she said, voice hard.

Squirming slightly, the spit sliding down his cheek, he let out a quiet “Yes, Mommy.”

Humming lightly, Beth carefully unhooked the cuffs from where they attached to the X, but left the cuffs themselves on.

They moved over to the large bed, riding crop left on a bench near the X.

She stood next to the bed and met his gaze. “Lay down in the middle, face up and spread eagle.”

He crawled up onto the bed, glancing at her to make sure he was doing everything correctly, heart hammering with excitement and apprehension. He watched her walk around the bed, fastening his limbs to the frame so that he couldn’t go anywhere.

Breathing heavily, he held her gaze before he saw her thumbs hook into the waistband of her panties and he suddenly noticed that she wore them over the garter belt and stockings. She slid the underwear down her legs and let it drop to the floor, leaving her still mostly covered except for her slick cunt.

“Mommy,” he groaned as she crawled onto the bed with him.

Her soft chuckle made his chest ache. “I’m here, sweetie.” She trailed featherlight touches along his lower stomach, following the path of hair there. “You want Mommy to play with your big cock, don’t you?”

He shifted his hips to try to get her hand where he wanted it, eyes screwing shut. “Yes, please, Mommy.”

She was so close to his heavy, painfully hard length. But, her hand disappeared and he let out a loud whine at the loss.

The weight on the bed shifted and she was straddling him, her slick heat parted against the underside of his cock.

He felt lightheaded at the glorious warmth of her.

She slowly rocked herself along his length, earning high, choked sounds from the back of his throat. Leaning over him, she whispered in his ear. “You’re not allowed to come while Mommy is using you, Maxwell. If you do, you’ll get spanked twice as many times. But, if you’re a good boy who can hold it back, I promise you’ll get a very special reward before we’re all done tonight. Do you understand all that, baby?”

A hot tear escaped from the corner of his eye. “I understand, Mommy,” he said weakly. He hurt with how much he needed release, but he wanted to be her good boy.

She rose back up over him, palms running down his chest. “Sweet boy.”

Looking down between them, she grasped his throbbing cock and ran the head of it through her folds, her hips tilting so that it brushed her clit. She bit her lip lightly and glanced up at Maxwell. His eyes were shut tight, body tense with restraint.

“Watch,” she commanded.

He forced his burning eyes open, face hot. Letting his gaze drop down, he watched as she brought the tip of him to her entrance and slowly sank down onto him.

It took everything in him not to close his eyes and throw his head back at the feeling or just come undone at the sight of his cock disappearing in her warm, velvety pussy.

When she fully surrounded him, he let out a desperate groan while she huffed a satisfied sigh. One of her hands braced on the mattress, right at his side, and the other settled around him throat with barely-there pressure.

Her thumb traced his Adam’s apple as she rose up and sank back down again. She leaned down to press a kiss to his chest. “You feel so good, baby,” she murmured against his skin. The kiss became a nip as she brought her hips down a little harder on him.

He made a small, choked off noise. “Mommy,” he ground out.

Her fingers tightened around his neck as she ran her mouth over his chest and up to his shoulder. “You’ll stay still for me, won’t you, sweetie?” she asked softly.

“Yes, Mommy. Any—anything for you,” he gasped.

“So good,” she praised, adjusting the arm that she braced herself with. She shifted the hand around his throat for a better grip and slammed her hips down onto his as she bit down on the meat of his shoulder.

He let out a startled cry that turned into strangled near-sobs as she kept a fast, brutal pace.

His balls ached with need, his cock overwhelmed by the intense friction created with the slight changes in angle she made as she chased her own release. His skin felt too tight as she sank her teeth into him, squeezing her fingers around the sides of his neck until his eyes lost focus.

She let her grip loosen a bit, enough for the world to sharpen and for him to see her clearly, riding him hard. There was a warm blush along the top of her chest, breasts almost spilling free of the bustier, her hair just barely losing its loose styling, eyes hard as they caught his gaze, lips parted. There was such power in the way she held herself.

He felt his balls tighten and he forced his eyes closed, throwing his head back. “Please, Mommy! I can’t keep—I’m gonna—” he whined brokenly.

Her grip on his throat tightened again and she leaned harder into him. “No,” she growled. “You’re going to hold it.”

“I can’t, Mommy,” he sobbed, tugging at the restraints as he trembled beneath her. “Please! I can’t!”

“You will.”

His whole body tensed up as he tried desperately to keep himself from letting go. It was torture. Horrible, blissful torture.

He bit down hard on his lip as her pace faltered and she ground down against him, her pussy clenching around his throbbing cock as she tilted her hips to drag her clit along his length. 

Her breathy moan of his name as she came left him feeling shattered.

When she slipped off of him, he let out a pitiful whine, brows furrowed with the strain of controlling himself.

He felt hot, so hot that he could hardly stand it.

“Good boy,” she panted, combing a hand through his messy hair. “That’s Mommy’s good boy.”

He couldn’t form a response, only able to focus on steadying his breathing.

She let him lay there a few moments to recover as she slid off the bed and made her way over to one of the cabinets.

He looked down at himself while he was laying there, craning his neck to see how his cock glistened with her arousal. He could feel it gathering at the base and sliding down his balls. Letting his head fall back, he bit back a groan.

Beth returned and he offered a tired smile.

She returned it, but he caught the dangerous glint in her eyes. “You did such a good job, Maxwell.” A hand rested lightly on his thigh. “But you were being very bad when things got started tonight. Mommy has to spank you for being bad, baby.”

A sound caught in his throat and he pulled at his cuffs, eyes starting to well back up. “Mommy, please—”

Her nails dug into his thigh. “Don’t argue. I am going to spank you fifteen times, and you are going to count them aloud for me.”

His face flushed in frustration. She had told him he’d get a reward if he was good, which he had been. But now she wanted to punish him?

She brought her face close to his. “I promised I’d make you feel good, baby, but we have to get this spanking out of the way. It’ll all be worth it,” she told him. He saw her gaze trail down to his lips before returning to his eyes. “It’ll be worth it.”

He wanted to taste her mouth. He wanted to taste any of her.

She straightened up and showed him what she’d gotten out of the cabinet. A silicon cockring. “I don’t want you making a mess of yourself while you’re counting. It would ruin my rhythm and make your reward afterward pointless.”

She slid it over the head of his cock and he watched, shaking, as she worked it down to the base.

Then, she removed his cuffs, fingertips gently tracing the red marks left behind on his wrists and ankles, and kneading the ache from his shoulders. His whole body still tingled, alive with sensation, but the only ache he still felt was in his stiff cock.

She pulled him up off the bed with her and led him over to one of the many benches, this one looking the most like an ordinary cushioned bench, with only a few little ring attachments.

“Kneel down and lean over this. Make sure you keep your chest flat across the surface. You can grip the legs to steady yourself.”

He got down and did as she said, looking up when he felt he was positioned how she wanted. He got a small nod from her as she walked closer and smoothed a hand down his spine.

“I want you to count each spank aloud, as clearly as you can. There will be fifteen total and they will get harder as we go. Do you understand, Maxwell?”

He tried to calm his breathing as he nodded. “Yes, Mommy.”

“Good.”

He listened to her walk behind him, her heels making an odd sound on the dense foam of the floor, and braced himself.

The first smack made his skin burn and forced a gasp out of him. “One.”

He grit his teeth in preparation for the next one, but still couldn’t keep from grunting at the impact. “Two.”

“Three” and “Four” were much the same, but “Five!” was the increase, the shock of a higher intensity that made his breaths come a little faster.

He was gripping the legs of the bench hard by the time they reached ten, his thighs flexing as the force of the spanks rocked him hard against the edge of the seat.

“Twelve,” he ground out, fresh sweat glistening across his back.

His skin was sticking to the leather cushion. “Thirteen.”

“Fo—Fourteen!” She’d caught him on an inhale, making him choke on the number.

He went limp after a biting “Fifteen,” his legs trembling as he huffed across the leather surface, his ass somehow feeling like it was both numb and stinging.

Careful hands smoothed over hot skin as she knelt down behind him. “You took that so well, baby. You’ve been so good for Mommy.”

He shivered at the praise, cock jumping where it hung heavy between his legs.

“Can you stand up, baby?”

Shifting his legs, he tried to get his feet under him, but the trembling just intensified and he fell back to his knees. “I can’t,” he grunted, tears of frustration burning his eyes.

Her hand moved up his back soothingly. “That’s alright. You’ve been through a lot tonight. Let’s just scoot around so you aren’t laying longways and up so high on your knees.” She wrapped an arm around him and helped with the switch in position. He ended up with his chest and head resting on the cushion, slumped over it in a more comfortable way, his knees spread a little wider to change how his weight was distributed across his legs and so he was lower to the floor.

“Better?” she asked softly, kissing up his back.

A low hum rose out of his chest. “Yes, Mommy.”

One of her hands reached down between his legs and he jolted with the contact as she slipped the cockring off. “Let Mommy take care of you, Maxwell,” she said, voice so gentle it sent a shiver through him. Her hand wrapped around his aching cock, still covered in her slick.

“Please, Mommy,” he moaned, bucking up into her hand.

A light grip on his hip stilled him as she stroked, squeezing when she neared the head. “I’ve got you, baby. Come for me,” she whispered, pressing herself against his back. “I’ve got you.”

The hand on his hip slid up and flattened on his chest.

“My sweet boy,” Beth hummed, twisting her grip on him.

He panted, burying his face in the bench’s leather cushion, brow furrowing as she brought him right back to the edge.

After being denied for so long, he came almost embarrassingly fast. “Mommy,” he moaned, dragging the name out as pleasure rolling through him, making him shudder.

She didn’t take her hand away once the shuddering eased, continuing to stroke him instead.

He winced from the sensitivity, trying to squirm away. “Mommy, I—”

“Another,” she demanded quietly. “I’ll decide when to stop.”

Reaching to let his fingers curl around the edge of the seat, he let out a whine as he started to harden in her hand.

“That’s it, sweetie. Mommy wants to make you feel good.” She shuffled closer to him, breasts against his back, the clasps of her garter belt pressing into the tender flesh of his ass and making him whimper.

The pain of sensitivity blended into pleasure and it was hard not to thrust himself in her grasp. She stroked him harder, faster, until he was moaning into the cushion, stomach tightening.

“Please,” he whined. “Please, Mommy. I’m so—I’m so fucking close, Mommy.”

Digging her nails in, she scratched down his chest, forcing a hiss out of him. “Such bad words, Maxwell. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” he cried out, “please, Mommy. I’m sorry. Please don’t stop. It’s so good, Mommy.”

The hand on his chest dropped down and grabbed his balls.

A gasp tore out of him as she squeezed, forcing him over the edge again so suddenly that all he could manage was a high pitched cry of pleasure.

She didn’t slow down, didn’t give him time to soften at all before she was building him back up.

His knuckles turned white around the edge of the seat as pain throbbed through his cock.

“I can’t take it, Mommy!” he whined. “Please, it hurts. It’s too much!”

She tightened her grasp on his cock, massaging his balls in her hand. “One more, baby. Give Mommy one more.”

He whimpered, stomach twisting up in pain and pleasure. “P—Please, Mommy,” he begged.

Tears burned hot on his face, the last orgasm ripping through him with a loud keen that became breathless sobbing as she let him come down slowly, his body shaking from the overstimulation.

The mess of his cum was everywhere. It was on her hands, his cock, his stomach and thighs, the floor between his legs, and slowly dripping down his balls.

She sat back, drawing her hands away from him, and got to her feet. “Head up, Maxwell.”

He slowly raised his head, feeling like a bowling ball had replaced his skull as he looked up at her.

She sat lightly on the bench and showed him her hands, his cum clinging to her fingers. “Lick them clean,” she ordered.

He moved his face closer to her, resting his head on his arm as he opened his mouth.

She slid two fingers into his mouth and he groaned lowly, sucking and swirling his tongue around them. He did the same with her other fingers, his own salty bitterness clinging to his tastebuds as he stuck his tongue out to lick across her palms and the backs of her hands until there was nothing left.

She ran her knuckles over his cheek. “Good boy.”

He let his eyes slide shut at the caress.

Beth stood up and went back to the cabinet, pulling out a pack of wipes, a small towel and a bottle of lotion. Walking back to where Maxwell was slumped, she knelt beside him and started cleaning him up with the wipes. He shivered when the cool wipes touched his oversensitive cock, legs tensing slightly.

“Just relax,” she said softly.

When his cum was cleaned up, she set the wipes aside and brought the towel to his face, wiping the sweat from his forehead and ruffling through his hair, working her way down, drying his neck, chest, and back.

She dropped the towel next to the wipes and took the lotion next. “Lean forward a bit, sweetie. This will help with the sting,” she told him as she opened the cap.

She spread a generous amount of lotion over his ass, warming it in her hands before touching him. 

His mind drifted as she massaged the lotion into his skin. Her hands were so certain, practiced in this sort of care, molding him back toward some semblance of his usual self.

He just felt _good_ when she was done.

“Don’t fall asleep on me, baby,” she said, running her fingers through his hair.

Giving a small, satisfied smile, he sat up a bit and looked at her.

She kept playing with his hair as she shifted his arm so that it fell to his side and only one remained draped over the seat. Then she shuffled closer and pulled his mouth to hers.

It was so soft, her lips warm and gentle against his.

His breath hitched when her tongue brushed his lower lip and he eagerly opened for her. The grip on his hair tightened every so slightly as her tongue met his. He pressed forward more, a low groan moving up from his chest.

She pulled back just enough to let their noses brush. “Such a sweet boy, aren’t you, Maxwell?”

“Yes, Mommy,” he breathed, trying to recapture her lips. 

She moved out of reach, mischief dancing in her eyes. “Maybe when we do this again,” she told him. Getting up off of the floor, she reached down to him with both hands. “Time to stand up, I’m afraid.”

He blinked up at her for a moment before taking her hands and putting his feet under him. She pulled him up and he swayed on wobbly legs.

“Just give it a second,” she said, holding him steady.

He gazed at her, a hand gripping her shoulder. “You’re nice like this,” he blurted.

Her eyebrows lifted as she carefully helped him over to his clothes. “I take this very seriously. I want to make sure you’re okay. And I tend to be fairly nurturing when I’m treated with respect.”

“But you left me last time,” he said, frowning slightly, pulling his underwear and trousers on.

She gave him a small smirk as she separated his dress shirt, waistcoat, and suit jacket. “You weren’t showing me any respect.”

“I should have,” he said softly, taking the shirt from her.

“Things are usually far more pleasant that way,” she told him. “But I can handle a touch of brattiness every so often. Plus, the spanking is fun.”

He offered a little grin. “It is.”

One brow arched up. “That’s not an excuse to start acting out all the time, Mr. Lord.”

His head tilted, that grin still there as he buttoned his shirt. “I like it better when you call me Maxwell, Ms. Lancaster.”

“And I prefer being called Beth, Maxwell,” she said, holding out his tie.

He nodded, grin widening a bit as he took it. “Alright. Beth, then.”


End file.
